bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kei Yume/Manifestations
Manifestations Shōjō Dorīmu (症状ドリーム, Dream Manifestation) is basically Kei Yume's source of power and is considered to be one of the most versatile and potent ability a spirit can grant to its owner. With Shōjō Dorīmu, it allows him to manifest the Dreams, Nightmares, and Memories his pulse had come into contact with. Each manifestation brought out is powerful in their own right as they each have a portion of Kei's energy powering him. Once the energy is used, the manifestation will disappear but if Kei chooses to do so, he can bring them out once again. As witnessed by several Shinigami, several manifestations are said to have a form a sentience, especially if they are individuals. Several are known to communicate with Kei and have memories. Throughout his travels and encounters, Kei has been able to compile a large "library" that he can use at will. *'Kei Yume' (啓夢, Wise Dream) *'Wasurete Shimatta No Ishiki' (忘れてしまったの意識, Forgotten Consciousness): *'Howaito-Enjeru' (ホワイトエンジェル, White Angel): .]]A dream originating from Kei's consciousness, it takes the form of an armoured medium sized being armed with a large lance that is capable of transforming into a large blade, similar to that of Masaki Satō's Zanpuktō in its Shikai form. The most notable trait of the Howaito-Enjeru was that it was adorned with two wings, similar to that of Kei in his Bankai form. These wings are capable of flight and can double as shields. They are extremely skilled in combat and are competent fighters, following orders with mechanical precision. Although they seem to be quite large and bulky, these beings are surprisingly agile and can easily dodge attacks and can immediately counteract afterward. Howaito-Enjerus communicate telepathically and are noted by Kei to make great sparring partners. While Shōjō Dorīmu is active, a total of five can be manifested while in Kanzen'na Dorīmu Ishi Hyōji, they are manifested in an enhanced form. It was discovered that these beings are hollow and if permitted by Kei and the manifestation, a person can "wear" the Howaito-Enjeru, empowering themselves with greater strength, durability and strenght.. In this state, the Howaito-Enjeru is guided by the wearer albeit at times, it can take control, depending on the situation at hand. The general powers of these beings is the ability to fire beams of spirit energy from its wings that are capable of homing in on their target. They are also able to form a barrier around themselves or another for protection. The Howaito-Enjerus can combine their barriers to create a larger area, strengthening the amount of force it can withstand. Lastly, they can empower their weapons with spiritual energy, granting greater cutting capability as well as being able to fire blasts of light from the tip or edge of their weapon. :*'Ame Ga Futsu Raito' (雨が降っライト, Raining Light): Using its powerful wings to propel itself up towards the sky, the Howaito-Enjerus rapidly spin in a circular motion, rapidly gathering spiritual energy and particles unto itself. :*'Kōha Baria' (光波バリア, Lightwave Barrier): :*'Raitoburasuto' (ライトブラスト, Light Blast): *'Shōgai' (障害, Fault): An apparition gained through one of Kei's travels. Shōgais bear an appearance to that of a phantom-like figure wearing a tattered black cloak. They are extremely cowardly once they lose their cloaks, immediately going on the retreat, only returning when the cloak had rematerialized itself. They are often regarded as the scouts and assassins of Kei's manifestations, dematerializing and materializing to take out their targets. Shōgais are highly intelligent, capable of using unconventional tactics and their strengths to kill their prey before they could react. They obediently follow orders and are typically silent, only acknowledging the presence of their master. :*'Kurimuzon'naito' (クリムゾンナイト, Crimson Night): :*'Kage Ga U~ōku' (影がウォーク, Shadow Walk): *'Kuroten' (クロテン, Sable): A nightmare residing deep within Kei's consciousness, it is known to be one of the most powerful manifestations that can be manifested due to his sheer size and strength as well as the power that it seemingly radiates. Kuroten takes the form the of a large humanoid somewhat reminiscent of a centaur, with armoured scaly skin and lower body, a humanoid upper body adorned with a pair of wings entirely composed of flames, and a face like that of a lion topped with curved horns. Kuroten wields a huge Zweihänder-like sword encased entirely in flames. In addition, it can generate an additional blade composed of fire to supplement his weapon. The nightmare is noted to be sentient and often speaks with a deep and serious voice. It can be sarcastic to Kei at times and is rather independent. Once given orders by Kei, Kuroten will do whatever necessary to accomplish it, usually resulting in a burnt landscape. By being of one of the most powerful manifestations, it is not surprise that Kuroten has a multitude of powerful abilities. :*'Honoo No Nami' (炎の波, Waves of Flames): With a wave of its Zweihänder-like sword, a tidal wave of flames surges forward from the blade, meant to engulf the enemy or provide protection from incoming attacks. It could create multiple Honno No Namis to amplify the ability's power several times over as well as making it significantly larger. If slashed apart, the flames will not dissipate until it strikes an object. In a manner of speaking, Kuroten can moderately control the direction of the wave, usually by creating multiples and having them converge on the opponent, hoping to entirely engulf the enemy. :*'Kogeta Enkyanpumento' (焦げたエンキャンプメント, Scorched Encampment): Kogeta Enkyanpumento generates an immense sphere of flame, essentially surrounding and enveloping the target(s), meant to either protect or trap allies/foes. Although the interior is relatively safe, anything that touches the walls are seriously and immediately burned. Kuroten has been shown to be able to put up Kogeta Enkyanpumento around itself, using it as an alternative form of a shield. It can also be used offensively to intentionally put it around an opponent, spinning the sphere at an immense speed, all the while decompressing the size until the target is forced to come into contact with the flames, killing usually killing them in the process. The flames of the sphere cannot be put out unless by Kuroten's choosing or of someone with Captain-level spiritual power. Although it seems to be scorching, several have commented that the inside is usually cool, possibly as a request by Kei. :*'Shōdo' (焦土, Scorched Earth): Kuroten does a tremendous roar, causing the ground beneath it to shake. The earth seems to crack and break, creating fissures. From the fissures, lava starts to pour out, causing the ground to light up red, changing the environment altogether. The nightmare has shown itself to be able to manipulate the lava flow, fusing its spirit energy to make to make more malleable and causing it to erupt multiple shoots of fire meant to overwhelm and engulf the target. :*'Kogeta Kēji' (焦げたケージ, Scorched Cage): Similar to Hadō 90 Kurohitsugi in function and appearance, Kogeta Kēji fully envelopes the target in an unescapable box of fiery red energy, leaving them to feel the searing blaze they are in. The box is completely in flames and once Kuroten activates the ability, the inside of the box wells up with energy, essentially becoming a firestorm in one secluded area , turning anyone or anything caught in it into mere piles of ash. Kogeta Kēji can be escaped however, given the chance that the target is extremely skilled in Flash Steps or Sonido as they are able to escape the split second that the ability is cast. :*'Ten O Daun Sa Seru' (天をダウンさせる, Bring Down the Heavens): Clouds start to circle around the nightmare, essentially creating an Eye of the Storm effect. Kuroten then raises its Zweihänder-like weapon up towards the sky, sending out a continuous stream of flames into the eye. It starts to glow red while the sky above it tremble, causing the clouds to darken, taking on a fiery color. The clouds then start to expand, reaching a large expanse of the area soon afterwards. With the utterance of the word Rain, thunder ensues while a torrent of fire starts to rain down from the sky, causing everything in the vicinity to catch aflame and be reduced into smoldering husks. The rain can be dodged for a short while but as time goes on and as the rain gets heavier, one will eventually be caught, set ablaze with flames that cannot be put out until Kuroten deactivates the ability. As Kei puts it, "Kuroten can basically create his own little version of Hell." :*'Honoo' (炎, Blaze): An attack similar to that of a Cero albeit it is composed of fiery yellowish orange spiritual energy. Honoo is quadra-focused and is generally focused on the tip of its bull horns. The only weakness of Honoo is that if one of the horns were ever cut, the blast would be unable to form and if attempted, it would implode onto itself. Honoo grows stronger with the passage of time and when charged at its full capacity, it is capable of large scale destruction, severely damaging or destroying anything in its wake. Honoo can be fired almost immediately, usually acting as attack absorption or distractions. :*'Taika' (大火, Conflagration): Kuroten gathers the fire element within itself, eventually welling up at the base of its mouth, focusing additional spiritual energy into the focal point. As it prepares to release, the wings of flames momentarily glow yellow, indicating that it will fire shortly. Kuroten will open its open as if its about to roar, releasing a powerful stream of fiery energy towards the target, burning everything in its path. If the target isn't quick enough to dodge, they will be instantly be burned. However, individuals with a high amount of spiritual energy are able to resist the attack but only for a short while before they are eventually overtaken by the immense heat and power. *'Hantā' (ハンター, Hunter): A nightmare originating from Nerine's memories, it takes the form of a medium-sized quadruped-based shadow creature. The Hantās bear a slight resemblance to a leopard from the Human World, although they have scaly skin more akin to armour and facial features similar to that of dragons. Hantās are non-sentient and are capable of following orders These manifestations are significantly weak. However, for what they lack in strength, they make up for it with sheer numbers. When in combat, Kei can summon them in droves, with them materializing out of nowhere to take out the target. The Hantās can be used as a mount although riding them in such cases are very uncomfortable. The combat prowess of the Hantās are noticeably lackluster but a vast number of them makes up for their weakness, using their teeth and claws for attacks. :*'Hantā No Hōkō' (ハンターの咆哮, Hunter's Roar): The only ability the Hantās demonstrated was an attack similar to that of a Cero where they would open their mouth, gathering spirit energy into one focus point, firing it once concentrated enough. This blast is potent and becomes more dangerous when multiple blasts are combined. Hantās had demonstrated the capability of firing multiple Hōkōs in a row through one blast. *'Osoreru No Kyōfu' (恐れるの恐怖, Feared Terror): Category:Another Poetic Spartan